


Second Chance

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Marauders, Remus is a teacher, Sirius is a Tattooartist
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: Ein Fanficwunsch, den ich nach beinahe 2 Jahren endlich erfüllt habe x,DDanke an Atori für ihre unendliche Geduld <3





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



> Ein Fanficwunsch, den ich nach beinahe 2 Jahren endlich erfüllt habe x,D  
> Danke an Atori für ihre unendliche Geduld <3

**Second Chance**

Der Tag war Scheiße …  
Erst hatte Remus verschlafen.  
Dann hatte er um haaresbreite seine Ubahn versäumt, sodass er zu spät in den Hörsaal gekommen war, wo er einen Vortrag über die Verwendung von Kräutern im Mittelalter zu magischen Zwecken halten sollte.  
Der Vortrag war ganz gut gelaufen, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er ihn um zwanzig Minuten hatte kürzen müssen. Aber dann waren die Fragen gekommen. Mit Anfang dreißig fragte Remus sich mittlerweile wirklich, ob er als Teenager oder junger Student auch so unausstehlich und besserwisserisch gewesen war. Sie hatten ihn mit unmöglichen Fragen genervt und noch beinahe eine halbe Stunde aufgehalten, sodass er dann zu spät zu seinem Gespräch mit dem Dekan gekommen war.

Dieser hatte zwar amüsiert reagiert, trotzdem war es Remus unsäglich peinlich gewesen. Es ging schließlich um seine Zukunft hier und ob er das nächste Jahr komplett an der Universität lehren würde oder wieder nur Gastvorträge hielt.

Seine Gesundheit hatte es Remus bis jetzt nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Die ständige Müdigkeit, die mit seiner Anämie einherging und ihn an manchen Tagen sogar dazu zwang ganz im Bett zu bleiben.  
Ohne seine beste Freundin Lily wäre er vermutlich noch immer ohne Job, ohne eigene Wohnung und ein geordnetes Leben. Aber die Rothaarige war ihm vor ein paar Monaten gehörig in den Hintern getreten und hatte ihn zu einem Arzt gezerrt. Nachdem dieser ihn auf die passenden Medikamente eingestellt hatte, war alles ziemlich schnell besser geworden.

Aber heute …  
Remus wünschte sich gerade, dass er das Bett am morgen nie verlassen hätte.  
Dekan Dumbledore hatte gemeint, dass die Studenten ihn wirklich sehr mochten und seine Kurse und Vorträge ziemlich gut besucht waren. Er wollte einen Versuch mit Remus wagen als festen Dozenten im nächsten Jahr. Auch wenn ihm einige Eltern jemand anders näher gelegt hatten. Aber so lange er diesen Stuhl an der Universität leitete, wollte er seine Entscheidungen unbefangen treffen.  
Und seine Wahl war doch tatsächlich auf Remus gefallen.

Das war dann aber auch schon wieder das einzige Highlight seines Tages gewesen, denn kaum hatte er die Universität verlassen, um nach Hause zu fahren, hatte der Himmel seine Schleusen geöffnet und Remus war innerhalb weniger Sekunden bis auf die Knochen durchnässt gewesen.  
Natürlich lag sein Regenschirm zu Hause … wo auch sonst.

Missmutig war er zur nächsten Ubahnstation gestapft, hatte sich zur wartenden Menge gesellt und war in die nächste Bahn eingestiegen, um endlich … endlich in die ruhigen 4 Wände seiner Wohnung zu kommen.

Und als ob das nicht schon alles schlimm genug gewesen wäre, stand jetzt auch noch dieser ätzende Typ neben ihm, der in einer solchen Lautstärke Musik hörte, dass ihn vermutlich der Mann im Mond noch hören konnte.  
Remus atmete tief durch und versuchte sich davon jetzt nicht aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen. Er kramte seine aktuelle Lektüre aus seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen.

Aber … er kam nicht über die nächsten zwei Zeilen hinaus, denn die Playlist des Anderen wechselte zum nächsten Titel und der war noch lauter, als das Stück zuvor.  
Der musste doch taub sein!  
Frustriert drehte sich Remus um und zog dem Fremden einen Stöpsel aus den Ohren.

„Würde es Ihnen zu viele Umstände bereiten und ihre gottverdammte Musik leiser machen?!? Es reicht ja nicht, dass mein Tag so schon scheiße genug war, aber ihr grottenschlechter Musikgeschmack setzt dem ganzen noch die Krone auf!!“

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn im ersten Moment verdutzt an, ehe er den MP3-Player aus seiner Tasche zog und ihn leiser stellte. Anschließend hob er seinen Kopf und schenkte Remus ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Natürlich, kein Problem. Tut mir Leid, wenns dich gestört hat.“

Verdammt! Natürlich musste der Kerl jetzt auch noch sexy sein mit seinen dunklen Haaren und den dunklen Augen und der absolut himmlisch tiefen Stimme … und Remus musste ihn natürlich mit seiner unglaublich schroffen Art vergraulen.

„Danke,“ grummelte Remus und wandte sich ab, damit der andere die Rotfärbung auf seinen Wangen nicht sehen konnte.

Aber immerhin passte das zu seinem Glück heute.  
Vergraulte den ersten Typen der ihm seit Jahren gefiel.  
Remus beobachtete ihn eine Weile aus dem Augenwinkel. Er hörte weiter Musik, hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien seine Umgebung völlig zu ignorieren. Ab und an hörte Remus auch, wie er leise die Melodie eines Liedes mitsummte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schultere der junge Mann seine Tasche, als die Ubahn an seiner Station ankam und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Dort würde ihn mit Sicherheit niemand mehr stören und er konnte in Ruhe in Selbstmitleid zerfließen.

**~*~**

Am Wochenende darauf schleppte Lily ihn in einen neuen Tattooladen in der Nähe.  
Sie hatte den Besitzer in einem Club kennen gelernt und sie wollte jetzt, dass dessen bester Freund ihr das Tattoo, dass sie ja schon soooooo lange wollte, entwarf und stach.  
Und natürlich musste Remus als bester Freund und moralische Unterstützung mitkommen.  
Natürlich hatte Lily das auch verdient, nachdem er ihr stundenlang von seinem beschissenen Tag vorgeheult hatte.

„Und Moony, was denkst du? Sieht doch vollkommen seriös aus oder?“ fragte Lily ihn, als sie vor dem Gebäude standen.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen. „Naja … sieht schon ganz okay aus. Aber ich versteh noch immer nicht, wie man sich etwas unter die Haut stechen lassen kann. Das tut doch verdammt weh?“

Lily lachte. „Manchmal könnte man echt meinen du wärst schon 80 oder älter und nicht erst dreißig.“

„Und er scheint auch keinen Gefallen an guter Musik zu finden,“ ertönte eine tiefe, und viel zu bekannte, Stimmte hinter ihnen.

Remus drehte sich langsam um und wäre am liebsten erneut im Boden versunken. Vor ihnen stand der Typ den er in der Ubahn angeschnauzt hatte. Der streckte Lily die Hand hin.

„Hi, ich bin Sirius. Du musst wohl mein nächster Termin sein. Lily, nicht wahr?“ Lily gab ihm die Hand und schüttelte sie. Danach wandte sich der gut aussehende Typ, Sirius, an Remus.  
„Jetzt kann ich mich auch endlich bei dir vorstellen. Hi, ich bin Sirius. Und du heißt … Moony?“

„Spitzname,“ räusperte sich Remus. „Ich bin Remus, Remus Lupin.“

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen Remus. Ich hoffe, dass mein zweiter Eindruck auf dich besser ist, als mein Erster. Und ich hoffe doch, dass du die Einladung auf ein Date nicht ausschlagen wirst.“

Remus' Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot. „D … Date?“

„Ich wollte dich nicht fragen beim letzten Mal, nachdem du ja augenscheinlich einen schlechten Tag hattest. Aber du hast mir sofort gefallen und ich würde gern mit dir ausgehen. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst.“

„Ähm … ja?“ antwortete Remus unsicher.

„Perfekt, dann kümmer ich mich jetzt um die reizende Lily hier, ehe ich dich zu einem Kaffee entführe.“

Remus war noch immer sprachlos. Lily grinste ihn nur an und folgte dann Sirius ins Innere des Ladens.

„Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt 'Man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben'“ flüsterte sie ihm neckend zu.

Vielleicht war sein Ausraster ja doch nicht so schlecht gewesen.  
Zumindest hatte er Sirius damit nicht vergrault.  
Und seine zweite Chance würde Remus jetzt besser nutzen, als die Erste.

 

Come & visit me on https://www.bigleosis.com 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe 3 offene Slots für Wunsch-Fanfics!!!  
> Folgt einfach dem Link für nähere Infos und Details!


End file.
